Swan Dive
by BlackeneseGirl88
Summary: after seeing the ever so cliche plot of Inuyasha and Kikyo together, Kagome runs till she gets to a cliff, she proceeds to do a swan dive off of it, but things keep getting in her way.
1. Chapter 1

Swan Dive

**A/N: I just felt like being overly silly with this one. I hope you all find it funny because I sure in the hell did and so did my friends!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company.**

It was a beautiful day in the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome was happily skipping in Inuyasha's forest towards Kaede's hut, with a big kool-aid smile on

her face. She had brought a more enough ramen for her favorite hanyou. 'oh I forgot I need water for the ramen' she thought. She made a

detour towards the nearest lake when she was hit smack dab in the face with the most horrible sight for anyone to see. Inuyasha was

passionately making out with yep you guessed it Kikyo. Heartbroken like she always is in these kinds of cliché plots, Kagome started to cry her

eyes out and run, as if she was running a race.

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing to chase Kagome. He finally caught up with her as she approached a cliff. She looked like she was about

to jump. "Kagome, NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" he yelled. She whipped around to see Inuyasha, and was confused because every time she

participates in a cliché like this Sesshomaru always seems to find her, not Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I'm so happy that you-" she was interrupted as

Inuyasha started to sniff her. "Found it" he said as he pulled out the ramen, he then back flipped out of view and disappeared within the forest.

Kagome stood there totally dumfounded. With a shake of the head she turned back around and proceeded to jump. "KAGOME" Sango yelled out

of nowhere. Started Kagome put a halt on the swan dive. "Sango, you care like OMG I am loved" Kagome cried. "um yeah sure, whatever you

say Kagome um since you're planning to do something stupid like you always do every time you see Inuyasha and Kikyo together… can I have

your bathing suit?" Sango asked. Without waiting for a reply, she found the bathing suit in the giant yellow backpack that Kagome didn't realize

that she was carrying the whole time, once she found the bathing suit, Sango left.

"Okay is there anyone else, that wants something from me?" Kagome asked to no one in particular. All of a sudden Miroku appeared in front

her. "Lady Kagome, um since you refuse to listen to reason every time you see Inuyasha and Kikyo together …did you have those condoms that

you said you would bring?" Kagome started to laugh as she pointed to her bag "left pocket". Miroku retrieved the condoms then left, just

around the same time Shippo jumped on her shoulder. "Thanks mamma" he said as he found the candy necklace, and proceeded to follow

Miroku towards the forest.

Kagome cried like she always does, she didn't even feel the demonic aura approaching her. "Miko, cease your foolish behavior" she heard

Sesshomaru say. "OMG Sesshomaru I'm so glad you're here" she basically sang out, looking at him all dreamy eyed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes

then cleared his throat "only because Rin wants coloring books, and crayons" he said looking bored. "but I thought that you're gonna take me

to your castle and teach me how to fight to make Inuyasha jealous, like you always do in all the other fanfictions…" she started. "right then

become so OCC that I fall in love with you, then magically turn you into a demon?" he continued. "hey how did you know?" she asked. "Don't

make me laugh, do u have what Rin requests or not?" she merely pointed to her backpack "are you sure that's all you want?" Kagome asked as

she batted her fake eyelashes that I forgot to mention she put on, as a last minute attempt to win over the demon lord. "What's the matter

with you, you got something in you eye?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome was just about to say something but was cut off as she felt another

demon approaching. Suddenly the ground started to shake, and Sesshomaru's giant ogre appeared with Rin and Jaken sitting on its shoulders.

Sesshomaru jumped up and took a seat then hit the ogre in the face with his poison whip to make it to go. Kagome just stood there with her

jaw basically hanging off it's hinges.

**A/N:total cliff hanger!!!!!!! need ideas should i make Kagome actually jump, or should i make more people come and ask her for more things**. **please RR and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: June 3, 2009 okay wow it's been forever since I've updated so here we go…

Disclaimer: As asinine as this is, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

"Um okay that was way weird" Kagome said, talking to herself. She shook her head and proceeded once again to do a swan dive off this

ridiculously huge cliff. All of a sudden thousands of saimyosho started buzzing about. Kagome had this sinking feeling that Naraku was soon

approaching. Seconds later she came face to face with Naraku himself in the flesh. "Um Naraku, what are you doing here and why hasn't your

miasma killed me yet?" She asked completely clueless. "Because there's an off and on switch for my miasma." He answered and proceeded to

show here exactly where it was, by loosening his hakamas. "no that's okay I believe you, why are you here though?" "Everyone knows that every

time you see the mutt, Inuyasha and Kikyo together, you do something stupid…" Kagome interrupted him. "yeah I know I've heard this speech

before" she said with a toss of the hair. "What everyone fails to realize is that I am a freak in disguise, I'm here for your strange undergarments."

Naraku said not missing a beat. Kagome turned bright red at the confession, then turned to her backpack to retrieve a fresh pair of panties and a

bra. "I want those frilly ones with the pink unicorns on them" Naraku hissed getting closer to Kagome. "No way those are my favorite ones." Next

thing she knew she was playing tug of war with Naraku for her pink unicorn panties and matching bra.

Koga had this strange feeling that something was way off because not only was Naraku's scent nearby, but it was mixed with Kagome's as well.

Running even faster thinking that his woman was in danger he came upon the weirdest scene he had ever seen. Naraku held something pink over

his head, while his other arm was held out preventing Kagome from getting near him. It looked like they were fighting over the strange pink

things. Suddenly Kagome stopped struggling and instead she did something totally OCC of her. She tackled Naraku and both went sprawling, the

two continued to roll around on the ground and fight, not even aware that Koga was there looking at them all bug eyed. Once Koga finished

picking his jaw up off the floor he yelled "what the hell". That momentarily stopped Kagome and Naraku's fighting. Using this distraction Kagome

snatched the panties and bra from Naraku then ran over to stand by Koga. "I won fair and square Naraku, now beat it" she called out. "But I really

wanted those though" Naraku whined, as he disappeared into his miasma again leaving Koga and Kagome alone. Kagome half turned to look at

Koga, " I don't know about you but I'm starving, lets get some food" she announced. Kagome took Koga's hand and proceeded to walk back into

the forest, totally forgetting why she was at the cliff in the first place. Yep Koga's jaw fell off its hinges again.

AN: it just goes to show that distraction can be a good thing. Thanks. R & R. please *does Rin's puppy dog eyes*


End file.
